Girl's Day Out
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Jazz decides Sam needs a Girl's Day Out. But things have suddenly taken a turn. What does Vlad want? Why is Danny acting so evil? What does Clockwork know?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kidnapping?**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Danny Phantom. That's Butch Hartman's deal.

I have no idea where I got this inspiration from but it's a break from all my usual DxS fluff reading.

* * *

_Sam_ _Manson walked down the street of Amity Park. She took a turn right, than left, right again, left again. She did this as she felt someone following her. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw a figure looming in the shadows. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like a blur of black and white. _

_Quietly ducking into a darkened alleyway, Sam stepped further into the shadows. Breathing heavily, she backed up until her back was firmly against the wall. The thing following her stepped out of the shadows of the dumpster. Her eyes widened. _

"_Danny..." she whispered. He chuckled, advancing menacingly. Sam's eyes widened more when she saw the ectobeam powering up in his hand. "Danny..." she said a bit louder. "W-what are you d-doing w-w-with that?" Sam stuttered nervously, as the glow brightened. "Danny?"_

_He raised his hand. "You don't really think that _I _would be Danny, did you?" Dan Phantom approached her. Her breathing almost stopped. Her heart pounded against her chest so much it almost hurt. He grinned an evil grin. He raised his hand higher. Her breath stopped and her eyes widened to as large as saucers. She screamed before a searing pain shot through her body. _

"_DANNY!" _

Samantha Manson woke up to find herself drenched in sweat, panting in her bed. She looked around and saw darkness. She suddenly remembered it was only a dream. Sam shuddered as she remembered. Ever since she, Danny, and Tucker had defeated Dan Phantom, Sam always had the same nightmare.

Memories of her, Tucker, the Fentons' and Mr. Lancer being tied up to the boiler of the Nasty Burger...memories of Danny fighting Dan, his older evil self...memories of 'Danny' cheating on the C.A.T. tests...memories of real Danny handing the answers to them up to Mr. Lancer...memories of when that all occurred flooded back to her. She remembered when Clockwork sent them to the future and they saw what older Danny did. Sam sighed, shaking the thoughts away.

'_It wasn't really Danny,' _she thought. _'It was older Danny. Dan. Evil Danny. Danny would never do that.' _(A/N: Way too much thinking of Danny, eh Sam? Lol)

_**The Next Day**_

Sam groaned as her alarm clock blared out her favorite Goth station. Why was she so tired? Hadn't she only fallen asleep at 12? Sam remembered she woke up, drenched in sweat, after having the infamous nightmare haunting her. She only fell asleep an hour and a half later, after having calmed down. Grumbling to herself, she smacked the clock and it quieted. Rubbing her eyes, she rolled out of bed, threw her legs over the side of it and stood up.

Half-asleep, she walked over to her closet. Not paying attention to what she picked out, she threw on a black spaghetti-strap tank top, with little sleeves with camouflage on it, and a pair of camo pants. Grabbing her favorite combat boots, she pulled on socks and then her boots.

Standing up, she looked in the mirror and for the first time in the 10 minutes it took her to get ready, she saw her outfit. Nodding in approval, she walked over to the door, opened it, and ran down the stairs. She grabbed her backpack and an apple before checking her watch. It read _7:30. 'Good,'_ she thought. _'I have enough time to get to class.' _

After eating her apple, she threw out the remainder and looked at her watch. 7_:35_. "Well, nice to know it takes 5 minutes to eat a damned apple." she said to no one in particular.

"Well, it is nice to know, isn't it?" a familiar voice said. Turning around, she came to face Jazz Fenton, sister to one of her best friend's.

"Jazz?" Sam questioned, confused. "I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?"

"Your butler guy let me in a few seconds ago." Jazz said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Well, I noticed how glum you've been..." -"You just noticed? Jazz, what part of 'Goth' do you not understand?"- "and I decided you needed a little fun!"

"Fun?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Jazz, I have school in - check watch- 10 minutes. I don't have time for fun." Jazz smiled at her. "I called you in sick. I said your mom said to watch over you." "And since when do you, Jasmine Fenton, get people out of school?...Not that I'm complaining or anything..."

"Since I, Samantha Manson, noticed how sad my baby brother's crush is." She smiled when she saw her anger from her saying her full first name turn into shock at the last statement. "Now, let's go. If this is going to work, we need to start right away!"

"_What's_ going to work?" yelled Sam, but Jazz had already grabbed her hand, dragging her to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to leave you hanging. :) Sorry about the darkness and strangeness of Sam's dream. I was listening to a rock song, so I guess it just came to me. :) Anyway, please review! And I'll update the Vlad story tomorrow or later tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just a Car Ride**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. Otherwise, I'd make Sam and Danny get together already...lol

Yes, it was on hold because I was writing some chapters for the annoying Vlad story. But I took a break and decided to work on this one.

* * *

Sam stared out the window of Jazz's pink car. She grimaced. Never in a million years would Sam Manson want to be caught in a pink car. She sighed. They passed some kids walking to school. Two of those kids just happened to be her best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. 

"Jazz, can you roll down the window?" Sam asked.

"Are you going to start screaming for help again?" the elder girl asked.

"No." Jazz gave her a look. "I promise!" She sighed, but rolled it down. Sam smiled and stuck her head partially out the window.

"Hey Sam!" Danny called. Tucker stared at her. "What are you doing in there?" he asked.

"Jazz is kidnapping me." Sam laughed and the two boys joined her as Jazz said, "I am not!"

"Sam you said you wouldn't scream for help."

"I'm not yet...HELP!"

"SAM!" Danny laughed and Tucker shook his head, laughing. "Sit back down!"

"Make me!"

"YOU AREN'T A TWO YEAR OLD!"

"MAYBE I AM!...AHHH!"

Jazz pulled Sam back down in her seat. She waved to Danny and Tucker and said, "She'll be back tomorrow, don't worry!" Jazz rolled up the window, but not before they heard Sam start yelling something about 911. They both snorted. They waved to them as they drove off. They could still hear muffled shouts from Sam.

"So..." Tucker said to Danny. He looked at the African-American boy. "Going to follow them in ghost mode?"

Danny grinned. "You know it. Wanna come?" Tucker shook his head. "Nah. Lancer might get a bit suspicious if we're all absent. See ya!" Danny waved as the other teen walked off, then dived into an alley. He changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom and flew off.

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**Hello, the chapters done...**

**Finished...**

**Done...**

**Over...**

**Finite...**

**FINE! If you're going to stay, you might as well read something...what, HEY! PUT DOWN THAT MAGAZINE! I MEANT THIS STORY! **

–Jazz's car-

"Jazz, was this really necessary?" Sam asked for about the tenth time after leaving her house. She shivered, as if a breeze fluttered by. Sam dismissed it as Jazz replied,

"Yes, you need a day off."

"It's not like I'm an overworked crazy teacher!" Jazz snorted as she took a right turn.

"You need a day off from all your glumness" -"GOTHNESS!"- "and all your bottled up frustration." Sam sighed.

"What frustration?" she asked. Jazz glanced ather briefly and turned back to the road. She smiled at the younger girl. "What?"

"I think you know what." Jazz told her. Sam sighed and stared out the window. "I wish I could tell him Jazz." she said, leaning her head on the window.

Jazz frowned. "Why can't you?"

"It would complicate things. Make everything all weird. I mean, what happens if he doesn't like me like that? And then we stop being friends? What if I destroy 10 years of friendship? What if-"

"No more what ifs." Jazz said, cutting her off. "Sam, it's so obvious you and Danny were made for each other. When we get back, tell him. If the signs were crossed, and he doesn't, just be friends."

Sam looked at the older girl. "Thanks Jazz." The red-haired girl stopped at a red light and smiled at her.

"No problem." she said. "Sometimes you just need an older sister time." Sam smiled and turned back to the window.

–Danny's POV–

I took off after Jazz's car. I went invisible, searching through the small crowd of metal bodies. I quickly found it and flew down to it. After going intangible, I phased through it and settled down in the back seat.

"Jazz, was this really necessary?" I heard Sam ask. I saw her shiver at my presence and swallowed a gulp.

"Yes, you need a day off." Jazz replied

"It's not like I'm an overly worked crazy teacher!" Jazz snorted as she took a right turn.

"You need a day off from all your glumness" -"GOTHNESS!" Sam interfered and I smiled- "and all your bottled up frustration." Sam sighed.

"What frustration?" Jazz glanced ather briefly and turned back to the road. She smiled at the younger girl. "What?"

"I think you know what." Sam sighed and stared out the window.

'_What is she talking about?' _I thought.

"I wish I could tell him Jazz." she said, leaning her head on the window.

'_Him who? Tell him who what!' _my mind shouted.

'_Oh yeah, because I know!'_

Jazz frowned. "Why can't you?"

'_YOU WHAT WITH WHO?'_

"It would complicate things. Make everything all weird. I mean, what happens if he doesn't like me like that? And then we stop being friends? What if I destroy 10 years of friendship? What if-"

'_10 years of friendship...me? Does Sam...love me?' _I couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"No more 'what if''s." Jazz said, cutting her off. "Sam, it's so obvious you and Danny - my heart fluttered- were made for each other. When we get back, tell him. If the signs were crossed, and he doesn't, just be friends."

'_WELL, DUH I LIKE HER LIKE THAT!' _

Sam looked at the older girl. "Thanks Jazz." The red-haired girl stopped at a red light and smiled at her.

"No problem." she said. "Sometimes you just need an older sister time." Sam smiled and turned back to the window.

I sat in the back seat, invisible, grinning like an idiot. _'Sam loves me...Sam loves me...Sam loves me...' _

* * *

**A/N: Yea, you all probably hate me for not updating Vlad's story. Lol I hope you like this chapter. Better stuff in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Store Suprises**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. I also do not own the stores mentioned in here.

Bet you all hate me for not updating sooner, eh? Well, I was working on annoying Vlad so it was on hold. I might take a bit of a break from that story to do this one. Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough.

* * *

Previously in Girl's Day Out - 

"_No more 'what if''s." Jazz said, cutting her off. "Sam, it's so obvious you and Danny were made for each other. When we get back, tell him. If the signs were crossed, and he doesn't, just be friends."_

"_I wish I could tell him Jazz." she said, leaning her head on the window. _

'_Him who? Tell him who what!' my mind shouted. _

_I sat in the back seat, invisible, grinning like an idiot. 'Sam loves me...Sam loves me...Sam loves me...' _

–Danny POV--

As I sat in the backseat, thinking of how to tell Sam, I heard Jazz say, "We're here!" I sat up from my seat and peeked into the front. Sam picked her head up from the window.

"Where exactly is here?" she asked. Jazz grinned and Sam looked at her as if she had 5 heads. Jazz opened her door and Sam followed the suit. I went intangible and followed behind them.

"The mall?" Sam asked, confused. My sister grinned even more and dragged Sam into the mall. I followed, staying a few feet away for safety.

"Yes, the mall."

"Why?"

"Where else would you go when you cut school?"

"I can think of a few places..." I heard Sam mumble. I bit my lip to keep from snickering. I floated down next to her, careful not to bump into her. She shivered and I stepped back.

"So," Jazz asked, skipping. "Where to first? OOH, HOW BOUT THERE?" she squealed and Sam cringed. Jazz was pointing to a store full of colors. Before she could protest, Jazz skipped off to the store.

"Sure," Sam muttered. "She picks the store of hell." This time, I couldn't keep myself from snorting. Sam looked around and shook her head when she couldn't find anyone. I wiped my forehead and followed Sam who followed Jazz. **(A/N: IT'S A TRAIN! WHEE!) **

Coming closer, I could see the store's name, _G+G._** (A/N: HATE THAT STORE! So many colors! Hot Topic all the way baby! And NO, I'm NOT a GOTH!)**

Sam sighed as Jazz entered, skipping. I shook my head.

–No one's POV--

Jazz entered the store and looked around. Sam came up behind her, arms crossed across her chest. "I can't believe it!" Jazz squealed.

"Me neither," Sam said, sarcastically. Danny entered, still invisible, and smiled at Sam's still negative attitude. As Jazz squealed and wandered around the store, Sam looked like she wanted to throw herself off a bridge.

Danny poked her. She jumped and turned around. Shaking her head, she turned back to Jazz. He poked her again. "Hey, it's me." Sam's eyes widened.

"Danny?" she asked. Danny looked around. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to the changing rooms. On the way, he grabbed a pair of jeans. Pushing it into her hands, he whispered, "Pretend you're going to try them on." Sam nodded.

"Jazz," Jazz looked up. Sam showed her the jeans. "I'm goingtotry these on." Jazz's grin widened and she nodded. Walking in the section for changing rooms, Sam spied an empty one and went in it.

"Are you in?" she asked Danny. Appearing in front of her, she quickly shut the door and sat on the stool thing inside. **(Not sure if this is true, I've never been in one of them in this store. Just go along with it, lol) **

He sat next to her. "So..." Sam asked quietly. "How long have you been following us?"

Danny rubbed his neck nervously. "S-since the c-car ride," he stuttered. Sam's eyes widened and fear showed in them. Danny cringed, hoping she wouldn't kill him.

She looked down. "So you h-h-heard?" Danny looked down too and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"But," he started and Sam looked up at him. He stared into her eyes. "I feel the same way." Hope shone in her eyes.

"You do?" Danny nodded. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers. Sam's eyes widened but they fluttered closed as she deepened the kiss. A knock on the door pulled them apart.

"Sam?" Jazz asked. "Are you ok in there?"

Sam nodded but then remembered she couldn't see her. "Yea, I'm fine." Danny smiled and kissed her cheek and turned invisible. Sam got up and opened the door.

"So?" Jazz asked. Sam shook her head.

"I don't think so." Jazz's smile faltered.

"Oh, ok." Then it brightened. "Maybe in the next store?"

"Uh, sure." Sam said. Jazz squealed and Sam brought a hand to her ear.

"Ow."she said and Jazz giggled.

"Oh, sorry. C'mon, let's go to the next store." Jazz dragged her out of the changing rooms, paid for her clothes, then dragged her out of the store. Danny followed, with a grin on his face. He grabbed Sam's other hand and she grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, not exactly the best but I tried. Heh. Please don't kill me! -hides under bed- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jazz gets suspicious**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. Or Hot Topic. Damn it all. Oh and I don't own G+G. Thank the lord.

* * *

Jazz POV 

Sam and I walked out of _G+G_, with me humming. Sam rolled her eyes, and nervously looked next to her. I noticed this but ignored it. She was probably nervous if someone spotted her. _'Funny, she doesn't seem like she'd care if she got caught skipping,'_ I thought but dismissed it. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, I had enough.

"So Sam," I started. Her head turned to face mine. "What store do you want to go to?"

"How bout Hot Topic?" she said, slightly eager. I held back a grin. _'Only Sam would be eager to go into a dark and depressing store,' _I thought.

"Sure." I said and we resumed walking again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam look next to her again. I blocked the thought of asking her when I saw her expression turned sad and then she nodded slowly. Then she smiled. Confused, I wondered why she got sad, nodded, then smiled. When her focus turned back in front of her, I slowed down a bit, to look at where she was inauspiciously. All I saw was air. Though I could've sworn I saw a flash of white and black.

"Jazz?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"What were you were looking at," she said nervously, glancing at the spot. "You look like you saw something interesting."

'_I did.'_ "Oh! Um, I was just…thinking, that's all," I responded with a nod. She nodded back and started walking again, with me in tow.

"Something is definitely up." I muttered.

Sam POV

We walked out of the cursed store and Jazz started humming. I rolled my eyes and turned to where Danny was. I felt his hand squeeze mine and I smiled slightly.

"So Sam," I heard Jazz say. I focused my attention on her. "What store do you want to go to?" I thought for a second, biting back a grin.

"How bout Hot Topic?" I said, trying to ignore the hint of eagerness in my voice.

"Sure." Jazz responded and we resumed walking in silence again. I turned to look at Danny once more. In my ear, he whispered, "I'll be right back. I think Jazz saw something." Sad, I nodded slowly. I could almost feel him frown sadly. Pressing his lips slightly to mine, I smiled. With a last hug, I felt Danny's hand leave mine and the temperature go back up. I looked back in front of me, and started thinking.

'_At long last, Danny and I are finally together._

_Squeal._

_What?_

_Squeal! I know you want to! _

_Oh, yeah. Right in the middle of Amity Park Mall, let me just squeal. Because that wouldn't attract attention._

_Well you don't have to be rude about it._

_Um, yea, I kinda do.' _Ending the mental fight, I noticed Jazz was staring at the spot Danny was just at. Nervous, I turned to her. _'Had she seen something?'_

"Jazz?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she responded, looking at me.

"I asked what you were looking at," she said nervously, glancing at the spot. "You look like you saw something interesting."

"Oh! Um, I was just…thinking, that's all," Jazz said with a nod. Hesitating, I nodded back and we resumed walking. Though, I could've sworn I heard her mutter something along the lines of "Something is definitely up."

* * *

**A/N: My last update here was a month ago. Haha, sorry. Well, not much action here. But I hope you like it. And now Jazz is on their case. Dun dun dun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Well, this is interesting**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Jazz and Sam were still walking to Hot Topic when a loud boom erupted at the other end of the mall, followed by many terrified screams of the people surrounding the area. The girls exchanged alarmed looks as a bunch of police officers ran past them. They ran in the direction of the disruption. 

Sam and Jazz arrived and the scene and gasped. Floating a few feet away from them was Vlad Plasmius. He smirked evilly and the guards tried to hold everyone back. Sam glared daggers at the evil specter and Jazz's expression was a cross between confusion and fear. An ecto-blast was shot out of nowhere and it sent Vlad spiraling backwards.

Regaining his balance, Plasmius glared at a now visible Danny Phantom. "Danny!" both girls gasped. Sam gave Jazz a look of confusion. How did she now it was Danny? Sam pushed the thought aside and focused on the situation at hand. Most people had fled the scene and the guards were trying to get rid of the remaining. They seemed to be ignoring the two teenaged girls glaring at the villain.

"My, my Daniel. Throwing the first punch? You're getting more and more like me everyday." Vlad smirked.

Danny growled and shot another beam at him. "Shut up! I'm nothing like you!" Vlad dodged the beam and his smirk grew.

"There's that temper of yours again. Your anger will be your downfall, my dear boy." Vlad threw a beam of his own and Danny barely dodged it. Danny glared at him and they locked in a battle.

Danny retaliated with his own blast, which Vlad reflected back to him. It hit Danny square in the chest and he fell to ground. He got up almost immediately and started firing green beams at Vlad. Red beams were shot back at him. Occasionally one of them would reflect the beam, dodge it, or put up a shield. But what happened next was definitely unexpected.

Danny and Vlad just happened to throw a beam at each other at the same exact time. The two ecto-blasts met in the middle of firing and challenged each other. (Like in Kindred Spirits.) Sam and Jazz couldn't tell who was more furious than the other.

Without warning, Danny let go of the beam. This sent Vlad flying at a dangerous speed and he hit the ground hard with a loud _Thunk! _The two girls watched as Vlad's chest heaved violently. Said person sat up and started coughing, ectoplasm coming out of his mouth. Danny smirked evilly and floated down to him.

"Danny!" Sam called out. He turned and faced her. The Goth girl inhaled sharply and Jazz fainted into Sam's arms.

Danny's eyes were glowing red and his hands glowed a vibrant red.

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens. What will happen? Here's a sneak preview:**

"_What do you want to know?" she asked her quietly. _

"_I want to know how Danny became a half-ghost." Sam met Maddie's gaze._

_- - -_

"_DANNY, NO!" Sam yelled. Jazz's eyes started to water and Tucker's heart started racing. _

_- - -_

_Vlad coughed up more ectoplasm and he turned to Danny. "Are you going to kill me now?" Danny's red eyes glowed._

_- - -_

_Clockwork's eyes narrowed as he stared in the portal. The Observants watched him. _

"_Clockwork," one of them began. "You realize the boy has turned evil?" _

_He nodded. "I know." _

_- - -_

**And that's all you're getting. FYI, these are not all for the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revealed **

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing.

3 months…wow, I kept you guys wait for a damn long time…Gomen nasai!

* * *

"What's the matter, Samantha? You didn't miss me?" 

"No…" Sam breathed. "No way! What did you do to Danny?" Dan smirked.

"He's…fine. For now, anyways. But he isn't your main concern right now. As long as I am obeyed, your precious Daniel – _he sneered_ – will be just fine."

Jazz, having regained consciousness a few minutes before Dan spoke to Sam, blinked in confusion. Something about this guy seemed familiar to her…something flashed in her mind, but what was it? Hadn't she seen this guy somewhere? What…?

Sam growled. _Danny…forgive me… _she thought desperately. "What do you want?" Dan's smirk grew larger, if that was possible.

"I-" but he was cut off by none other than…

"GHOST GHOST GHOOOOOOOOOST!" which was followed by a loud _BOOM! _also followed by the all too familiar sound of ghost guns gearing up. The dust cleared and Jack and Maddie Fenton appeared, Fenton RV a little ways off.

"Well isn't this a lovely reunion…my foolish parents, too blinded by their obsession with ghosts to see that their own _son_," Dan started, gliding in front of them. "Was a half-ghost. Of course, my younger…_form _was foolish as well, thinking his parents wouldn't accept him or test him. His human side controlled him and he…"

"He was everything you could never be and he was **loved** for it!" Sam yelled fiercely, suddenly finding strength to challenge him. "You'll never experience that. You're a heartless basta-" A slapping sound echoed through the now evacuated mall.

"You won't be so quick to speak out against me," Dan sneered at her as she held her cheek. "When you learn your place." Sam glared at him, trying to force down tears. Jazz's eyes flashed with anger.

Sam and her had grown close, even best friends. Jazz was ready to defend the young girl with all her might.

"What's the matter, Jasmine? Did that get your blood boiling? You're best friend being pushed around…then you'll definitely blow a fuse when you see you're brother…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SON?(!!)" Jack bellowed; he and Maddie had aimed their guns in the middle of his back. Dan snickered and turned toward them, cape flying.

"I thought we'd gone down this road. **I **_am _your son. Like in that movie, _Luke, I am your father_? Well…_Jack, I am your son_." There was silence as his bitter joke sent shivers down all of their spines.

"Not in the mood for jokes, eh? Silly me, I thought friends hung out and cracked jokes." He turned to Sam. Her eyes were hardened with anger and… fear? It brought a smug grin to his face.

"Remember Sam**antha**? We used to hang out with Tucker and play games? Eat junk food, in our houses; at the Nasty Burger? And wasn't that girl there that always got _your _blood boiling?"

"Shut. Up." Sam gritted out, fists clenched.

"What was her name…ah, Valerie. Didn't we have a run-in with her in **my time**?"

"Shut up!"

"You watched her fall. You watch my younger form go after her. I know you did. _I watched you. _Your heart broke just a little bit more right there, no?" Sam growled. "You hate her, don't you? You want her **gone**. Dead, it doesn't matter. As long as you have Danny. Oh, but _wait_." He brought his hands up to his face mockingly. "_'As long as you're happy, I'm happy.'_" Sam's eyes widened.

"How did you…?"

"Clockwork, that fool, did not pay enough attention to me to realize I would get out. I would sneak out at least five times a week. I would watch you. My younger self, Tucker, you, everyone…even Lancer."

"Stop it!" Jazz cried out, falling to her knees. "Just stop it! This isn't you Danny!" Dan growled.

"HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED YET? I'M NOT THE DANNY YOU KNOW! THE DANNY YOU KNOW IS GONE!" he roared. Dan's hair was practically shooting embers out.

"WHERE IS HE?" Jazz screamed. She too suddenly felt powered to challenge him. "YOU SAID HE WOULD BE FINE AS LONG AS YOU WERE OBEYED! YOU SAID –"

Sam screamed as Jazz was thrown back by a black ecto-blast. She was thrown right into Maddie; the impact of her daughter's body sent Maddie spiraling back into the wall, slipping into unconsciousness as her head hit the wall.

"MADDIE! YOU BASTARD!" Sam watched as, in what seemed like slow motion, Jack charged at Dan. The hybrid sneered and shot a careless beam at Jack. With sudden agility, the orange-jumpsuit clad man dodged it and shot his own beam at Dan.

For years, Sam had seen Jack eat countless pieces of fudge and have a care-free attitude. But now…the man battling for his – as well as other's – life was not Jack Fenton, the crazy fudge-eating ghost-obsessed inventor. He was Jack Fenton, father, husband, and…hero.

Without a second thought, Sam grabbed Maddie's ecto-gun and ran headstrong into the fight.

* * *

**A/N: Gods, that last bit was corny. But, it's dramatic, ne? Don't worry, there should be more action in the next chapter. I plan on updating soon! For now, settle for the crappy angst…GOMEN NASAI FOR THE LONG WAIT!!**


End file.
